


Our First Easter

by thatwriterjenni



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Domestic, Easter, F/M, Family, Fluff, Holidays, K2SO is actually a black lab dog, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, bodhi jyn and cassian live in cute fluffy domesticness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Jyn/Cassian/Bodhi living together being a happy couple. They have had quite a few firsts but today calls for Bodhi's first Easter.





	

It had all started with a conversation about plans for the holiday. Diego did not have any family left to celebrate with but he had still wanted to have anyone over that Jyn or Bodhi wanted to have over for Easter.

“Well I don’t have a lot of people but I am sure dad and Uncle Saw would both love to come over for Easter dinner.” Jyn told him with a smile.

“I hate to interrupt but what is Easter exactly?” Bodhi asked.

Jyn was surprised by his words though Cassian was not so they both told him about the holiday. They spoke of family traditions, favorite memories, and anything else that they could think of.

After the winded explanation Bodhi seemed fascinated asking questions and wanting to hear more memories. “It is not something we would do where I grew up- we didn’t do Christmas either so I like hearing these things.” Bodhi told them.

“Well then we will have a your first Easter here as a family. Just a little dinner or something it will be nice.” Jyn offered with a small smile. She was downplaying it but Cassian could see by the slight glint in her eyes.

Sure enough Saturday night before Easter they left Bodhi asleep in bed with their black lab K2. Once they knew he would sleep they drove to Walmart. They had already all three gone to get groceries for the dinner with Jyn’s family but now they would get everything else they needed.

“I just can’t believe that Bodhi has never had an Easter, Cass.” Jyn told him as she riffled through the array of baskets all neatly lined up.

“It is not something they do in the resistance they are not big on holidays.” Cassian told her with a shrug as he pulled down some baskets that Jyn was too short to reach.

The resistance, Jyn nearly rolled her eyes as her boyfriend spoke of it. “Yeah well fuck the resistance then.”

Cassian quickly covered her mouth before anyone else could hear her. “Are you trying to get us kicked out or something, silly girl?” He sighed and kissed the top of her head before bringing down more baskets. “Besides you lived among the resistance for a while how did you not know that?”

“My father would always sneak something like a chocolate bunny or a toy to me. He told me it was a secret but I never realized that was because the other kids did not get to have it.” Jyn told him with a frown. She shifted the mood by grabbing two woven baskets and showing them to him. “Green and blue or red and yellow?”

Cassian looked at both of them thinking about it. “Both- we can put some dog treats in the red one for K2.”

Jyn grinned, “You are a genius Cassian Andor.” She put them in the cart before pointing to the top shelf. “Yellow Easter grass and blue Easter grass please.”

Cassian was used to doing all the high grabbing with a short girlfriend and a short boyfriend. Still he loved them both so he did not mind. He did as he was told grabbing the easter grass before tossing it in the shopping cart.

Jyn got the a back of the plastic easter eggs then a second package. “I am going to hide eggs for you too- make sure you’re included.”

“Well then I am going to hide eggs for you- my hiding places will be even better.” Cassian challenged with a smirk as he grabbed a third package of eggs.

They mostly skipped over the cheap little toys as they were meant for little children. Still Cassian grabbed a tiny toy plane that reminded him of the one that Bodhi flew for work. Jyn grabbed a couple of stuffed rabbits and chicks for K2 tossing them in the bin as well.

“Really Jyn? You spoil that dog.” Cassian told her, not admitting that he had taken some stuffed animal that looked like a peep to put in the dogs basket as well.

“Well he doesn’t get candy so he gets extra toys mister stuffed peep.” Jyn told him. She looked from him to the little yellow peep toy with a smirk.

Cassian chuckled before he moved the cart to the candy section to distract her. They stared at the candy unsure of where to even begin. Even being a bit picked over there was still so much left for them to choose from.

“We need candy for the eggs.” Jyn reminded him. She grabbed a bag of three musketeers and a bag of little plain Hershey's bars knowing those were Bodhi’s favorites. The woman caught Cassian watching and motioned for him to turn. “Look away, Andor. Eyes closed no peeking at your candy.”

“So bossy- you are lucky I like that in my women.” Cassian told her with a cocky smirk as he turned away, covering his eyes.

Jyn laughed and gave him a smack to the backside before turning back to the candy. Cassian was as much of a chocolate fiend as Bodhi was, they could rarely keep it in the cupboard for more than a few days. She knew his favorites were different though so she grabbed York peppermint patties and Butterfingers. Once they were hidden under all of the toys for K2 she turned away. “Alright your turn, Cass.”

Cassian turned around and knew what to grab quickly. Jyn did not like chocolate that much so he would get fruity candy. He grabbed gummy bear little bags and starbursts. He grabbed an extra toy for K2 to hide them under before speaking, “Alright let's get the rest of this. Rapid fire let's go.”  
It was getting late so they needed to get home before Bodhi woke up to find the bed empty. Jyn nodded and looked around with a determined look on her face.

“Chocolate bunny-” “Check!”

“Jelly beans-” “Oh get extra those sound good.’

“Peeps!” “Why do they have flavors? Lets just get the yellow bunny ones.”

Jyn grabbed a package of Easter snack cakes and some dog treats then they were able to check out. With the spoils in the back of Cassian’s car they drove back home. 

They tried to stay quiet as they sat in the living room filling and hiding the easter eggs. Once they were done they started to fill the baskets with everything they had found.

As they put in the Easter grass the main light turned on and both looked up to see Bodhi. He stood in the doorway with a sleepy smile still in his boxers and some old shirt Cassian didn’t wear anymore. “I was wondering when you two would get home.” He told them as he walked over. He moved over to them giving Cassian then Jyn each a kiss.

“Wait you knew we were gone?” Jyn asked before returning the kiss.

“I didn’t at first but K2 woke me up- had to go out.” Bodhi told her as he opened the back door. The black lab came bounding in jumping onto the couch and started to lick Cassian’s face all over.

Cassian laughed and scratched the dog's ears. “You were supposed to sleep, boy. You know you are usually pretty good at doing that.’

K2 barked before he turned to lick Jyn’s face. Jyn smiled and patted the dog’s face. The dog then hopped down and grabbed one of the toys out of his basket and ran away.

“Hey!” Jyn called out with a laugh. The dog stopped wagging his tail as he held the blue bunny in his mouth. She then picked out the stuffed peep and tossed it across the room for the dog to chase. 

“You two did all of this for me?” Bodhi finally asked as he sat down, looking at the basket.

“Of course we did- our boyfriend has not had a proper Easter so we wanted to make it special for you.” Cassian told him as he kissed Bodhi’s temple.

Bodhi smiled giving them each one kiss before he got up. He gave K2’s new toy another toss for him before he brought back two chocolate bunnies. “I asked the lady at the store what people got for Easter and she said chocolate bunnies I hope these are right.”

“They’re perfect Bo thank you.”Jyn told him as she took hers.

The three of them spent the morning searching for eggs and nibbling at candy as they prepared dinner.

A few hours later they were all dressed up even sticking a little bow tie on K2 for all of two seconds before the dog got it off and tried to eat it. Just as dinner finished cooking Saw came with a bottle of wine then Galon with some deviled eggs and a second bottle of wine. They all sat down and started to pass around the food making polite conversation.

“So did you kids do anything special this morning?” Galon asked as he poured wine for all of them.

Jyn smiled a bit before shrugging, “Just regular Easter stuff.”


End file.
